


Why Choose?

by Perversity



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversity/pseuds/Perversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair shares a night with the two most important men in her life. (No M/M)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Choose?

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I wrote this on a whim back in early 2012. It wasn't meant to be long, it was merely to address the insanity that was going on with the shippers at the time. I felt that someone needed to write something very dirty that included both men having sex with Blair, but NOT with each other. Thus, this story was born and I really like how it turned out. I kind of wish I had written it longer, but my muse said "NO! This is a good stopping place, dumbass!" My muse is kind of a bitch.
> 
> I was a little annoyed that Dair didn't get more time together though. Felt like a wasted opportunity.

It seemed almost surreal to Blair when Dan and Chuck pressed against her, hands touching and exploring her body through her dress. When Chuck claimed her lips in a soul numbing kiss, and Dan lowered his own to her neck to suckle and lightly run his teeth along her delicate skin, she couldn’t resist moaning eagerly in response, her entire body shuddering, somehow trying to push her body forward and back at the same time, wanting them immeasurably closer.

The last few months had been really tough on Blair, especially when it came to the men in her life. Just a couple of years ago she never would have imagined her strong feelings for Dan. It shocked her beyond understanding just how much she wanted him close to her, wanted him to have an important, constant role in her life. Considering their differences, she couldn’t even begin to guess when she fell in love with him.

And then there is Chuck, the love of her life, the man she couldn’t forget even if she wanted to. The way he loved her, and the passion she felt for him remained unrivaled despite her other relationships. No matter how many things went wrong, she loved him more than anything else in her life. She gave up trying to move on from him a long time ago, even if she couldn’t admit it aloud.

Despite everything that’s happened over the last several years, nothing could match the pain of having to choose between them. Chuck and Dan, two irresistible forces that she wanted with every fiber of her being, but knowing she would have to give up one of them, a noticeable piece of herself that she would feel missing for the rest of her life. She felt she would have to hurt one to keep the other, leaving her with a since of a no-win situation that left her feeling heartbroken even before making the choice.

And somehow they had arrived here, both of her guys kissing and touching her, memorizing every curve of her body and making her feel that special warmth she hadn’t experienced in such a long time. When Chuck broke away from the kiss, Dan turned her head aside and claimed them once again, making her moan sweetly into his mouth and instinctively press her ass against the growing erection in his pants. His groan of approval pleased her immensely.

Chuck took that moment to step back, much to their mutual displeasure, and pull at his tie until it loosened and he threw it aside. Dan reluctantly stopped kissing her and returned his lips to her bare shoulder, lightly kissing it as she watched Chuck stare at her intensely, and arousal so evident in his dark eyes. She watched him as he continued to remove his clothes, gasping in pleasure when Dan finds that special spot on her neck that always made her melt.

She didn’t see any jealousy in Chuck’s eyes; they just didn’t have time for such an emotion. The moment this started a silent promise was made to see where things went, and anything other than arousal was counterproductive. Chuck had his shirt off when Dan slid his hands up her lithe form and cupped her firm breasts through her dress, making her entire body shudder in pleasure and a sexy whimper arouse her two lovers even further.

Even having Dan touch her, his lips suckle at her soft skin and his fingers play with the hardened nubs poking at her dress, she still wanted Chuck against her again, completing the set, making her feel whole. He seemed to sense that, and once again he joined in, his hard chest pressing against hers. With a sigh of pleasure from having them both back with her, she ran her hands along the hard planes of his chest.

Meanwhile, Dan moved his hands behind her, and with a gentle tug she felt her dress loosen and fall down under her breasts, revealing them to their hungry gazes. Blair didn’t even have enough time to react before Chuck lowered his head and suckled her left nipple into his warm mouth.

“Oh!” Blair moaned breathily, enjoying the feeling of the tight suction on her nipple, before he popped it out of his mouth and bathed it with his tongue. He quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady, knowing from experience that she has a problem controlling her legs when aroused. Blair fought through the haze in her mind long enough to lower her arms, allowing the fabric to slide down her body and pool at her feet, leaving her mostly naked except for some rather sexy, lacey panties.

Although Dan had grudgingly admitted that Blair is incredibly beautiful years ago, whatever images he had conjured up didn’t rival the real thing. His hands slid down her soft back, feeling little muscles contract as she shuddered and moaned under their combined exploration of her body. When his hands reached her ass, he didn’t hesitate to squeeze both of her cheeks, loving how they gave under his fingers, and the way she pushed back against him, demanding more of his touch.

Chuck was far more experienced with Blair, of course, but that didn’t stop him from admiring her body. There’s a reason they had such an active sex life before the end of their relationship, he just couldn’t ever get tired of pleasuring her. Her sexy moans and gasps, the kittenish purrs she lets out whenever he swirls his tongue around an aching nipple, it was all so intoxicating.

They all knew where it was leading, that for the first time in her life, and not for the last if she has anything to say about it, she was going to share a bed with two men. Except this wasn’t some one night stand, or a curios hookup of which Serena had many, it was with the two most important men in her life. For the first time in a while, her heart warmed up and matched the smoldering heat of her desire. Oh, how she had missed that feeling. There’s something so much better when love enters into the mix. It gives sex that something special that those who do it just for fun will never know.

With Blair falling apart in their hands, standing was no longer an option. One moment she was sandwiched between her lovers, the next she was sinking back onto her bed, staring up at them as they quickly discarded their clothes. She could see their desire in their eyes, in the way they moved and the way they never took their eyes off her. But she also saw more than that, the feelings she had for them reflected back at her, that need to not only have sex with her, but make love to her as well.

Finding those two things in equal measure is more difficult than you can imagine. Either one is great, but having them both is perfect.

When they both finally threw the last of their clothing, forgotten immediately as it joined the pile, Blair took in the sight of her men. Dan isn’t quite as muscular as Chuck, but that didn’t detract from him at all. His muscled flexed subtly, giving her the impression of a tiger ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. A smile spread across her face and she motioned the two of them toward her. Never before in her life had she felt like prey in the bedroom, like her lover would devour her in all the naughtiest ways until she passed out, until both of them joined her on the bed.

Her entire body hummed with desire, and the moan she let out when both of their mouth descended upon her made Dan and Chuck harder than at any other point in their lives. First, their mouths sucked on her breasts, taking one into their mouths and paying it loving attention while she squirmed beneath them.

Blair closed her eyes and arched her back off the bed, begging them to continue their exploration of her body, and thanking them with a loud moan when she felt their hands do just that. Having her eyes closed increased the experience, not knowing who it was when one of her men slid a hand between her legs and prodded her sex through the sodden cloth. Dying to return the favor, she lowered her hands and gripped both of them, their responding moan vibrating into her chest.

She opened her eyes and peered down, seeing that it was Dan’s fingers between her legs, and watched as she stroked both of their lengths, taking in the unbelievable sight of her two aroused lovers being pleasured by her. The look in their eyes as she stroked them from base to tip made her so wet she knew her panties were ruined forever.

Suddenly, Chuck pulled away and smiled down at her before he moved in between her legs and slowly slid her last remaining article of clothing from her lithe form. He kept his eyes on hers, a mischievous look in them that she recognized all too well, and suddenly she felt two of his fingers sink inside of her needy sex.

It’s like someone had flipped a switch, because only a moment later she screamed out her orgasm, her entire body trembling in delight. Not really seeing any point in slowing down the momentum, Chuck lowered his head between her legs and pulled his fingers out, his tongue bathing her sensitive clit. The small part of her mind still focused on the task at hand pulled Dan up closer to her, surprising them both when she happily turned her head to the side and sucked the throbbing head of his cock into her mouth.

Everyone just worked on instinct at that point, chasing that pleasure they all sought. Dan kept himself together as Blair paid loving attention to every inch of his shaft, licking her wicked little tongue all over it, enjoying the taste of him, before working him back into her bobbing mouth. She had learned a very long time ago how to deep-throat from Chuck, and she was always proud how talented she was at it.

While Chuck feasted on her below, her sweet moans and gasps vibrated along Dan’s length, making it a real battle of will to hold back his release when she swallowed most of him down her throat. They both know his previous lover was Serena, and if there is one thing that girl can do it is fuck a guy’s brains out. That competitive side to her wanted to please him like her best friend never had, and she set out to do just that.

Meanwhile, Chuck wriggled his tongue inside of her, finding every muffled moan and shudder a vindication of his talent. He certainly knows how to pleasure a woman, but he knows how to pleasure Blair more than anyone. His hands grasped her ankles, keeping her spread wide open so he could enjoy the sight and taste of her.

With every thought blown to pieces with each swipe of Chuck’s tongue, Blair struggled to keep her mouth moving, and stopped every few seconds to moan as each lick sent a delicious thrill through her body. When she didn’t have Dan in her mouth, she stroked him up and down, sending little tingling sensations of pleasure up his spine.

His hands returned the favor by squeezing her firm breasts, pinching both of her nipples between two of his fingers to force a loud, lustful moan from her body. The position was a little awkward, each electrified lick along his length nearly making him lose balance, but he considered her sweet moans ample reward for the effort.

Down below, Chuck was reluctant to end his feast, but her taste, the way her body shuddered and shifted against him, and each moan of delight went straight to his dick, hardening him like a rock and making it borderline painful to continue without attention for much longer. The only complaint she could manage was a whimper when he pulled away, and after Chuck whispered something to Dan she couldn’t quite hear, she didn’t like it when her other lover pulled away as well.

Chuck’s strong hands took hold of her hips, and knowing him well enough to guess what he wanted to do, she didn’t resist as he flipped her over to her stomach and raised her hips up in the air. Blair gasped when she felt his tongue on her again, but it was only for a few moments, before he rose up and pressed the fleshy head of his cock against her dripping wet opening.

Dan stood to the side, a small smile on his face as he watched Blair’s face. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth opened just a bit in a long moan when Chuck slid himself inside of her. He took his time, slowly working every pulsating inch into her body, savoring the feeling of tight channel wrapping around again after such a long time.

He pulled out just as slowly, his hands gripping her hips in an effort to control her movements a bit when she attempted to follow his length. He pulled all the way out until the head pressed against her opening again, then pushed in again much faster, hilting himself completely within just a couple of seconds.

Watching Blair clench her teeth at the sudden entry, then watching as her eyes flew open and she practically screamed her next orgasm was probably the sexiest thing Dan had ever seen. He gave the two of them enough time to set a pace, her hanging breasts bouncing with each thrust, before he joined in once again.

Blair had since closed her eyes again, her head hanging down as she thrust back at Chuck, taking every inch of his length with each lustful stroke into her body. She hadn’t forgotten about Dan’s presence at all, his gaze making it feel even better to her, so she wasn’t surprised when she opened her eyes and saw him there, laying in front of her stroking himself, his cock still wet from her saliva. She happily replaced his hand with hers, stroking his length once again while her tongue danced around the head.

When her mouth sucked him in once again, quickly taking his entire length down her throat, she couldn’t deny the incredible feeling of having both of the men she loves so dearly inside of her. The stress of having to choose between the two of them had worn her down, so having them both at once touched something deep inside of her that made her happy.

Meanwhile, neither of her two lovers could fully believe what was happening. They had gone to her room with the intention of finally making her choose between them, but instead ended up in an unplanned threesome. They couldn’t even summon up the ability to care that they are watching someone they largely dislike have sex with the woman they both love. It just felt too damn good for them to care at the moment.

Soon, the area sounded and certainly smelled like sex. Chuck and Blair made loud, wet smacking sounds as they thrust against each other, always accompanied by loud moans and bodies trembling from each impact. Sucking on Dan was certainly a challenge again, but she was too determined to please him to even think about ignoring him. His hand moved to the top of her head, but didn’t force her either way, just needing to touch her.

Each thrust inside her tight sex only seemed to encourage her to swallow him whole, each time taking all of him down her throat and holding him there for a few seconds before pulling back up and licking the head. Hearing his near-hyperventilation every time she did it was more than enough reward for her.

Chuck’s thrusts became rougher, his hands gripping her harder, when he got closer to his release. He’d been holding it in this entire time and if he didn’t do something about it soon, he was convinced he just might die. Blair was definitely used to that side of him, when he control starts breaking down and holding back so he doesn’t hurt her becomes a lot more difficult for him. She pressed back hard against him and rotated her hips, knowing that would send him over the edge. It certainly did.

Through clenched teeth and a barely contained noise that sounded quite like a low growl, he pushed in balls deep and erupted inside of her, pumping hot jets of his release inside her body. Her loud moan from his lustful intrusion and the warmth that filled her body vibrated up Dan’s entire length. He somehow held it back long enough to warn her, but she only encouraged him further by making herself swallow around his length. She pulled back over half his length stroked him when he came as well, eagerly swallowing everything he gave her.

After everything that had happened, and the unexpected joy of having them both at once, there was no way she could feel them both release inside of her and not come her brains out. Her moan was loud, even muffled around Dan’s pulsating cock as he pumped his semen inside of her, and her sex gripped Chuck along his entire length, milking him of every last drop while she joined them in bliss.

It seemed to take forever before they finally stopped climaxing together. When they did pull out of her, it felt like such a great loss, a void that needed to be filled again. When she laid, exhausted, on her back and felt the two of them join her, she felt relieved that she didn’t need to wait long.

She couldn’t guess how long this would last, being happy with two men she’s crazy about, before she was once again forced to choose one of them. She knew she would have to break her heart in two because of it, never feeling quite right ever again, but that was a problem for another day. Right then, drifting off to sleep in their arms made her happy enough.


End file.
